


Polyjuice

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother/Son, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus resembled Harry perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyjuice

Albus reminded Ginny of that sweet little boy she'd met at the age of nine.

At eleven, Albus was just as innocent and shy as that boy had been. Was in fact, a perfect replica. She used to look at Albus with so much pride. All her children were reminders of the love she had worked so hard to get.

Looking at her youngest son however, caused her heart to simultaneously ache and race.

She loved taking Albus into her arms and holding him. Kissing his forehead and cheeks. His nose and lips. Delighting in the moment when he would take it upon himself to move downwards, making her eyes flutter and her lips part with a longing moan.

'Such a good boy,' she would whisper into his hair, before kissing his temple and running her hand down his back. His delicious suckling, making her pussy throb.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Her head falling back, her mouth opening with a quiet gasp. Chest heaving, she moaned and smiled as Albus rolled a hardened nipple between soft, puckered lips.

A perfect iimitation of how his father used to touch her.

Stroking him, she kissed down his torso. When she reached his sensitive tip, she placed a single kiss on the head as her hand moved over him in a slow rhythmic pattern. Her lips continued to kiss well below his hardened shaft, until they met fleshy sack beneath. A gentle swirl of her tongue had her sweet little boy squirming and gasping.

Ginny moved over him, teasing and massaging. His every reaction sent a surge of heat through her body. A smile pulled at her lips when he began to lose control and started thrusting into her hand. The sight of him, lost to lust, caused her pussy to ache with need.

Albus' movements were becoming frantic. So she moved her hand away. Delighting in his strangled breaths as his sweat clad chest heaved with need.

With an intake of breath and a delectable moan, she squeezed her soft breasts around him, stroking him as his breath hitched. Her mouth meeting his weeping tip, with every downward thrust.

Albus groaned and he wiggled at her touch. Her clit pulsed.

He was so responsive to her, unlike his father who had become cold and distant. Barely touching her. Hardly looking at her. Ginny felt her chest ache and stared at her darling son.

'Look at me,' she muttered around his weeping tip.

Bottle green eyes, full of love, burning with lust stared back.

He still loved her.

Her heart swelled and she sucked faster.

Albus cried out, his need for release becoming increasingly clear.

She didn't care. He would have it only when she allowed it.

He was hers to do with as she pleased after all.

Albus, like his father, belonged to her. He did. Harry was still very much hers...

Her sweet little boy moaned loudly and she shuddered as her wet pussy throbbed with need. She reached between her swollen folds and lightly stroked her aching clit.

Ginny took him into her hot mouth slowly, stopping when her lips closed around his base.

Albus gasped and squirmed. Honeyed eyes stared at her little boy, his heaving chest struggling for breath. His head thrown back, neck muscles taught.

Without permission he reached for her head, grabbing at her hair and began to thrust with mindless need.

As punishment, she hummed and sucked while pulling him back out.

They had a full day before his father and siblings arrived back home. Her sweet little boy didn't care for weekend trips with his dad. He enjoyed their time together and she had him for many hours yet.

Unlike Harry, Albus still loved her. His every moan worked to prove the fact.

Really, that was the only difference.


End file.
